Time Strike
by yugioh5d
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End Naruto ends up being sent to the Power Rangers Universe. Where he loses his memory and becomes Wesley Collins The Red Time Force Ranger. Years Later Wes returns to the Leaf village to save it from the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Time Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Rangers Time Force is own by Saban . I don't make money off this story.

In the Valley of the End two male figures about 12 years old were facing each other in a battle to the death . The first figure that was standing on top of one of the statues was that of Sasuke Uchiha who had short black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes and dress in a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it and white shorts and now currently in his curse seal level 2 form which had given him grey skin and two black like arm limbs coming out of his back looking like wings and in his hand was a fully powered up Chidoi and with a fully develop Sharigan in his eyes with killing intent in them . Sasuke look down at the figure on the water below him which was that of his teammate Naruto Uzumaki who had blond hair spike up and blue eyes and dress in a orange jumpsuit who was now on all fours with a red aura in a shape of one tailed fox like the demon Kyuubi that was sealed within him since birth was now currently looking up at Sasuke with his ultimate jutsu the Rasengan glowing in his right hand as he look up at his former teammate.

"Sasuke it's not to late to back off. We can stop this pointless fight right now and head back to the village and have Grandma Tsunade look at your curse mark as I am sure she can do something about it." said Naruto as he look at Sasuke with tears in his eyes

"You mean go back with you to that village of weaklings who will only hold me back from getting the power I need to kill my brother and avenge my clan. I think not dobe as thanks to the power of my curse mark I have the power right now to start getting stronger. And once I kill you and attain the Magenkyo Sharingan then I will be one step closer to my dream of killing my brother once and for all. " said Sasuke as he look at Naruto with a evil glint in his eyes

"So that's the way it's going to be then Sasuke. I guess you leave me no choice but to fight you. But I will take you back to the village by force even I have to break every bone in your body. As I promise Sakura Chan that I would bring you back no matter what and I always keep my promises to the people I care about. So I hope your ready Sasuke . As I am going to throw everything I have into this Rasengan to bring you back to the village." said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance

"Well if that the case dobe. Then I will put everything into this Chidori as I am going to kill you and break our bond once and for all. I hope your ready Naruto as I want to know which of our jutsu is more powerful my Chidori or your Rasengan." said Sasuke with a evil laugh as he got into a fighting stance with his Chidori pointed at Naruto

With that Sasuke and Naruto each other head on each with the intent to end the fight with their jutsu. Naruto quickly tried to hit Sasuke in the chest with his Rasengan only to watch Sasuke to avoid his attack by rolling out of the way and delivering a kick to Naruto chest sending him flying across the surface of the water hard a couple of feet. Naruto quickly got back to his feet and saw Sasuke coming at him at full speed with the Chidori in his right hand ready to deliver the killing blow to Naruto and finish the fight once and for all. Naruto seeing that there was no way to get out of the path of Sasuke's attack quickly ran towards Sasuke with the intent to block Sasuke's Chidori with his Rasengan hoping to cancel Sasuke's jutsu with it. As Sasuke and Naruto came nearer towards one another they threw everything they had into their attacks hoping to end the fight once and for all as there attacks contacted with one another. As soon as the two jutsu contacted with each other the area around Sasuke and Naruto filled with a white light that covered the two of them as Sasuke shove the Chidori through Naruto's right shoulder . All of a sudden from out of nowhere a huge gust of wind came and hit Sasuke's body real hard in the chest sending the poor Uchiha flying away from Naruto as Sasuke saw a black hole open up behind Naruto and suck Naruto right into it before Sasuke was blinded by the white light as he hit the surface of the water real hard on his back. When the light finally faded away from the area. Sasuke got to his feet and saw no sign of Naruto anywhere except for Naruto's blood on his right hand.

"What the hell just happen. Was I imagining things or did I just see that dobe get suck up into that strange black hole I saw appear behind him. I couldn't have image that as there no sign of Naruto anywhere not even his chakra. But if Naruto did get suck up into that black hole like I saw he did. Then where did it come from as I never seen nothing like it before in my life?" said Sasuke confuse

All of a sudden Sasuke felt a very familiar chakra heading towards him at a very fast speed.

"Looks like Kakashi heading towards here real fast from the way his chakra is moving. I better get out of here and to Orochimaur before Kakashi gets here as I don't want him to ask me any questions right now about what just happen here and where Naruto is . Well wherever you are now dobe you should feel very lucky as it looks like today wasn't your day to die. But I promise myself this if I ever see you again that I will finish what I started today as I will get the Magenkyo Sharingan and kill my brother once and for all. That is a promise that I attain to keep." thought Sasuke angry

With that Sasuke quickly left the area and headed towards Orochimaru as he thought where the black hole had taken Naruto to.

Silver Hills Year 1992

Inside of black limousine heading down the streets of Sliver Hills. The owner of Bio Labs Mr. Collins who was 35 year old man with gray hair and couple of wrinkles on his face and dress in a gray business suit was on his home from a meeting with his board of directors about some new technology that Bio Lab's scientist were working on that when completed would earn the company more money for them.

"You know what I hate most about board meeting Philips . Is that I have to deal with those fools that I called my board of director's. If it wasn't for the work I needed them for . Then I would have fired all of them many years ago for all the worthless work that they do." said Mr. Collins as he look at his driver Philips

"Yes I know what you mean sir. There nothing but a bunch of fools. But at least there doing there job with you there to help them." said Philips as he look at Mr. Collins through mirror in the driver's seat

"Yes you are correct on that one Philips as without me Bio Labs wouldn't be what it is today. Which what I am happy for." said Mr. Collins with a smile on his face

With that Mr. Collins look out his window to look out at the city park. When suddenly there was bright flash of light that came from the bushes of the city park up ahead that made Mr. Collins and Philips covered their eyes as Philips stop the car to avoided a crash.

"Mr. Collins what in blazes was that bright flash of light that we just saw? As I swear I never seen anything like it before in my life." ask Philips confuse

"Well that makes two of us Philips. But what I don know is that it came from the bushes and I am going to find out what it cause it one way or another." replied Mr. Collins angry

With that Mr. Collins open the door of the limousine as he got out and headed towards the bushes where he had seen the light come from . When Mr. Collins got over to the bushes and moved them aside he saw a 12 year old boy with blond hair that was spike up and whisker like marks on his face and dress in a orange jumpsuit that was torn to pieces. As Mr. Collins look over the boy he saw that he had a blue piece of cloth on his head that had a metal plate on it with a leaf design on it as he turn the boy over to get a better look at him to figure out who he was. As he look the boy over closer he saw where a hole in the jumpsuit on the boy's right shoulder that had blood all over it but without any sort of wound where the blood could have come from which left Mr. Collins confuse as to where the boy came from as he look like he had being through a fight of some kind from the state he was in. All of a sudden Mr. Collins heard someone walking towards him and look up to see Philips standing over him and the boy.

"Mr. Collins sir is that boy alright as he looks like his being through a fight?" ask Philips as he look at Mr. Collins

"Yeah he is okay Philips as there not a scratch on him even know he looks like he has being through a war zone from what I can see. Which is very confusing as he has blood around that hole on his jumpsuit like someone stab something through his shoulder but there not a wound or any other sign of injury from what I see which doesn't make any sense at all." replied Mr. Collins confuse

"So if that is the case Mr. Collins. What do we do with him as we can't just leave him here all by himself as someone could come along and hurt the young lad." said Philips

"For once I agree with you Philips as it isn't right to leave this boy here alone as he doesn't look like he is from around here from the way he is dress. So we will back him back to the mansion as he doesn't appear to be injured at all and when he wakes up we can ask him who he is and where he comes from so we contact his caregivers to let them know the boy is alright." said Mr. Collins

With that Mr. Collins pick up the boy in his arms headed towards the limousine with Philips close behind so they could get the boy back to the mansion to find more about him. Two hours later inside the living room of the mansion Mr. Collins and Philips had each being taking turns for the past hour and a half keeping a close eye on there guest. When suddenly as Mr. Collins was reading the newspaper he heard what sounded like a groan coming from the couch the boy was laying on . Mr. Collins look up from the newspaper and at the couch and saw the boy was coming to as he sat up and had his right hand on his head like his head was in pain.

"Ah man what happen to me?" ask the boy with a groan

"That is what I like to know young man as I was hoping you could answer that for me?" said Mr. Collins voice as he look at the boy

"Who are you and where the hell am I?' ask the ask the boy looking at Mr. Collins with a confuse look on his face

"The names Mr. Collins CEO of Bio Labs and you my young man are in my mansion here in Sliver hills. Now that I told you that. Care to tell me who you are my young friend so I could contact your parents?" replied Mr. Collins curious

"I don't know my name Mr. Collins sir nor do I know who my parents are. But I have the strangest feeling that don't have any to speak of. I just can't remember anything at all " said the boy looking at Mr. Collins with a confuse look on his face

"How could you not know anything about yourself not even your own name as you should remember something about yourself." said Mr. Collins looking at the boy

"Well if you ask me sir. I say that this young fella as a case of total amnesia especially considering the fact the way we found him. As he look like his being through hell and back with the state his cloths are in." said Philips as he enter the room

"Who are you ?" ask the boy looking at Philips with a annoyed look on his face

"The names Philips young sir and I am Mr. Collins Bulter and friend. And I know for the fact that you have amnesia as you can't even remember anything about yourself which is not confusing since from the state we found you in. You were in some kind of fight and escape unharmed somehow as you don't even have a scratch on you . Even know your cloths are in rags." replied Philips as he look at the boy

"I have to agree with Philips as he has some medical knowledge and I trust him more then anything. But the fact remains young man that you have amnesia and from the way it looks it would be bad case of it as you can't remember anything about yourself not even your own name. But I know one thing is most likely you probably don't have any parents from the way you speak on the subject. Which is of course which means that you have no place to go. Which leaves me which but with one option that is that you just have top stay here with me and Philips until you get your memory back ." said Mr. Collins looking at the boy with a smile on his face

"That's nice for you to offer sir. But why would you allow me to stay here with you two as you don't even know me at all?" ask the boy curious

"If you must know why young man. It is because I can't stand the thought of you being put into social services and thrown around from foster home to foster home as I know what happens to some people that has happen to before. Besides the doctors I can get for you to help you get your memory back are the best in the world and if they can't help you then no one can." replied Mr. Collins

"Well I guess if you don't mind me standing there. Then I guess I can stay as I really don't know anybody else besides you two. But the fact still remains I don't know even know my first name which begs the question what are you two suppose to call me as I don't like the sound of be calling a young man very much?" ask the boy looking at Mr. Collins and Philips with a questioning look on his face

"You do have a point there young man you have to be called by a name as to give you some form of identity until your memory comes back to. Which is why I have the perfect name for you. How does the name Wesley sound to you as I think it suits you just fine as that would have what I would have name my son if my wife was alive today." said replied Mr. Collins with a smile

"Wesley that seems to have a nice ring to it. Alright then from now on you two can call me Wesley or Wes for short until my memory comes back to me." said Wes with a smile on his face

"Well thats good to hear. Now that we got that settled Philips here will show you one of the guest rooms so you can get some rest and he will also get you some new cloths to wear as we can't have you running around in the those rags forever. Right Philips ?" ask Mr. Collins looking at Philips

"Of course sir. Alright master Wesley follow me and I will take you to one of the guest rooms so you can get some as I can image you are probably tired after everything that has happen to you today." said Philips looking at Wes

With that Wes followed Philips out of the living room to go to the room where he would be staying in. After walking through the mansion for the about five minutes which to Wes seem to be built like a maze he and Philips finally came to a stop in front of a wood door with a gold doorknob on it.

"Now this room here master Wesley will be yours for the time you are staying here. I hope you like it as it will be yours for now." said Philips

With that Philips open the door to the guest bedroom as he and Wes enter it. When Wes went into the room he saw to that the room was huge with a king size bed with a red satin comforter with gold trim on it and two red pillows as well in a gold bed frame and another corner of the room was wooden chest with a huge mirror attach to it and Wes also saw that the room also had a full bathroom in it along with a red carpet on the floor of the room with a huge window looking out at the city of Silver Hills.

"You got to be kidding Philips this is my room. I might not know who I am but I know for certain that I have never had a bedroom as nice as this. This looks like it was built for a king. Are you sure this is my bedroom?" ask Wes looking at Philips with a confuse look on his face

"Yes I am very sure master Wesley as this is the room that Mr. Collins decided to give you for your stay here with us. Now if there are no more questions I will take my leave for the moment to give you time to rest. But I will be back very shortly with some fresh cloths to put on. Until then I bid you farewell for the time being master Wesley and I hope you find your living quarters to your liking." replied Philips looking at Wes

With that Philips left the room and close the door behind him leaving Wes alone in the room. Once Philips was gone Wes quickly went over to the bed and laid down in it as he felt he needed to rest after everything that had happen to him today.

"Man it sure is very nice of Mr. Collins guy and that guy Philips to give me a place to stay and to give me a new name as I don't even have a clue as to who I really am. Something tells me that I am going to be here for a long time . I just hope those doctor's of Mr. Collins told me about can help me get my memory back as I would like to know who I am really am even if it's just my real name. But enough of that for now. I should get some rest as I feel that I need it for whatever my future holds for me as I have the feeling it's going to be very important." thought Wes looking out the window of the room

With that Wes laid his down on the pillow behind and close his shut and wondering what the future had in store for him.

That it for the first chapter of my new story. So what do you guys think about the fact of Naruto being sent to the ranger universe and losing his memory and becoming Wes the Red Time Force Ranger. The reason I decided to this story as no one has done this before and I wanted to be the first one to do it. Right now Naruto still has his own body but I plan on having Naruto or Wes as he is now change his appearance to look identical to the real Wes from Power Rangers Time Force that includes his hair color and style as well as his whisker marks which will be gone next chapter. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter which will be set two months after the forever red episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Time Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Time Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN : This chapter take place two months after Forever Red. And there will be a slight crossover with Kamen Rider Dragon Kinght which I don't own.

Nine Years Later

Inside of the Collins mansion a alarm clock was going inside of a bedroom next to a bed. All of a sudden a hand and hit the snooze button shutting it off. Once that was done 21 year old Wesley Collins sat up in his bed and let out a big yawn.

"Man why today of all days does my stupid alarm clock have to wake me out of a peaceful night sleep. I swear sometimes that alarm clock of mine just goes off to make my life a living hell. Well I better get up and get dress as I do have to go to work today and I for one don't want to make Eric to show up and start talking to me about how I shouldn't overslept sometimes as I am leader of the Silver Guardians now and me and Eric have to set a good example for the rest of the Silver Guardians. I mean it's still kinda hard to believe that me and Eric are best friends again after all these years as I can remember he use to hate my guts ever since he came to Silver Hills and became the Quantum Ranger. But I am just glad that after the final battle against Ransik me and him have settled things as I can't image leading the Silver Guardians now without him as my partner. But enough of thinking about the past. I should get ready as I don't need Philips coming up here to get up as I swear dad just tells him to do it to make me angry." said Wes as he run his right hand through his now normal hair that was no longer spike up and he had permanently dyed to a dirty sandy golden blond color

With that Wes got out of his bed went over to his dresser and put on his Silver Guardians uniform along with his Chrono Morpher that he strap to his left wrist as he then put his blaster into the holder on his right hip. Once that was done Wes then look in the mirror on top of his dresser as he look at his face that no longer had the whisker like marks on it thanks to the plastic surgery that was done to make him normal looking and now he look very different from what he was before he dad had adopted him nine years ago. As Wes look got ready to leave his eyes fell upon the burnt time force badge the pink ranger Jen had given to him before she and the other Ranger had gone back to the future that was laying next to a picture of him and the other rangers that had being taken on his 20th birthday that they had celebrated in the old clock tower before it had been destroyed by Ransik's forces .

"Man I can't believe I still have Jen's Time Force Badge on the same place that I put it after she and the others went back to the future the first time. I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday as that was the day Jen told me she thought of me as the brother she never had before she and the others came into my life and turn me into a Power Ranger. I just wish she and the others didn't have to go back to the future again as it was hard enough the first time to say goodbye to them as they were like a family to me back then. I just wish there was a way for them to have stayed here in the present as I can't image my life without all of them within it. As if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be the person I am now and of course without Alex saving my dad. I would never have made amends with him for who he use to be before everything with time force happen. " thought Wes as a he wipe a tear that was rolling down one of his cheeks as he thought back to that day as he held Jen's Badge in his right hand

With that Wes put the Jen's badge in his right pocket along with the picture of him and the other rangers. Wes then reach under his shirt and brought out a sliver chain with a strange green crystal that he had ever since he was found by his father and Philips all those years ago.

"It's kinda of hard to believe that I am still holding on to this necklace as it's is the only thing that is tied to lost memories. I just wish I could remember where it came from as I have the feeling the it is very important to me for some strange reason like someone who was important to me gave it to me as a good luck charm. I just wish I could remember just one thing about my past even my real name as I just know if I can figure that out then I can start piecing together who I use to be and who my parents might have been. But so far even with all of the doctor's that dad has made me seen. I haven't even gotten one of my memories back at all. I guess maybe I am not suppose to remember anything as maybe my past was real bad from the way I was found . But I better get going before I ended up missing breakfast. But first I better grab my lucky charm as something tells me that I am going to need it today as I have a bad feeling something is going to happen." thought Wes

With that Wes open the drawer in front of him and pulled out a black case that had a picture of a Chinese dragon head that was a dark onyx black on the front along with a deck of strange cards that had being given to Wes by Mr. Collins as a good luck charm for his 13 th birthday. Wes quickly put the dragon case in his left pocket and then headed out the door of his bedroom and down the stairs . Once Wes got to the bottom of the stairs he then headed towards the dinning room of the mansion where he saw his dad sitting at the table dress in a gray business suit reading the business section of the newspaper.

"Good morning Wes I am glad to see you up and about getting ready for work. Take a seat Wes and have something to eat before Eric shows up to pick you up as your a little early getting up this morning." said Mr. Collins as he look up from the newspaper at Wes

"Thanks dad. But I am not very hungry this morning as I have a lot on my mind right now." said Wes sitting down in the chair across from his dad

"Let me take a guess and say your not hungry because of the fact that your still sad at the fact that your friends had to go back to the future so soon after your battle against the Mutorgs. You know son I miss your friends as well as they have made you a better man then I could ever have image. But you can't just keep mopping around the house and burying yourself into your job as leader of the Silver Guardians as I think the your friends wouldn't want you to do that as they would want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest as if it wasn't for that man Alex I wouldn't be alive today and become a better man then I use to be." said Mr. Collins as he look at Wes

"I know that Dad. But the fact remains it was harder for me to say goodbye to Jen and the others for a second time as they were like a family to me as you and Philips are as well which is why I am the way I am. But that isn't the only thing that is on my mind as after nine years of living with you and Philips I still can't remember anything about my past not even my real name." said Wes in a angry voice

"I know that Wesley. As I want you to get your memory back as well. But you know that all the doctors you saw over the past nine years had said. The chances of you getting your memory back are very slim they even said that you might not ever remember who you really are." said Mr. Collins

"I know that dad. I mean I am very thankful that you took me in and adopted me as your son as you and Philips have given me a good life. But I would like to remember at least something about my past even if it is only my real name as I am at least owed that much after all these years." said Wes

"I know Wesley. But we have to face the fact that you might never regain your memories. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the life you have created for yourself right now. As adopting you was the best thing I ever it as your my son and I love you very much and nothing will ever change that not even if you were to regain your lost memories." said Mr. Collins as he put a his hand on Wes's right shoulder to reassure him that everything was going to be alright

"I know that dad as without you and everyone else I wouldn't be where I am today." said Wes looking at his father with a smile on his face

"Ah am I interrupting anything between you and master Wesley master Collins?" ask Philips as he enter the room

"No your not Philips as I was just trying to cheer up Wesley has he need some help reminding that he has no reason to be depress about missing his friends." replied Mr. Collins looking at Philips

"Well that is good to know sir. But I am afraid that master Wesley has to get going as master Eric has just shown up to pick up master Wesley here for work and he is currently waiting in the living room for master Wesley right at this moment." said Philips

"Well I guess I better get going as knowing Eric he will not be very happy as he doesn't like to be kept waiting for any amount of time and besides I have to get going as today me and Eric have to patrol the road leading into the city and watch for any dangers to Silver Hills." said Wes looking at his dad and Philips

"Your right there Wesley. You and Eric have the job of leading of the Silver Guardians and protecting the city as I have to get going as I have a couple of business meetings to attain to today and knowing the board of director they will not want to be kept waiting for very long if it is something important. So we will see you later son." said Mr. Collins looking at Wes

"You bet dad. Now if you can excuse I have to get going as I don't want to kept Eric waiting any longer." said Wes

With that Wes left the dinning room and headed towards the living room of the mansion. When Wes got to the waiting room he saw Eric standing in the middle of the room dress in his Silver Guardians uniform with a annoyed look on his face .

"It's about time you finally showed up Wes. You know long I have being waiting for you for the past ten minutes and you know what I am like when I have to wait." said Eric looking at Wes with a annoyed look on his face

"I know Eric and for that I am very sorry for making you wait for me. But I have had a lot of things on my mind lately but since I am here right now how about we get going as we have a job to do as the protectors of the city." said Wes looking at Eric

"You do have a point there Wes. But I expect you to tell me what has being on your mind after we finish patrolling the city." said Eric

"You got it Eric. Now that we got that settled we should head out as we don't want to set a bad example for the other Silver Guardians." said Wes with a smile on his face

With that Wes and Eric headed out of the the living room and out the front door of the house. Once they were outside both of them then got into the Silver Guardian SUV and got inside of it and drove off to start their patrol of the city. After a few five hours of patrolling the streets of Silver Hills Wes and Eric had so far had not ran into any trouble at all expect for the occasional speeding ticket that they had given out to some speeding cars. Now Wes and Eric were now inside the parking lot of a shopping mall drinking some coffee as they were sitting inside their SUV keeping a eye out for trouble.

"Well Wes so far we haven't spotted any trouble which I guess is a good thing . Now that we are taking a break from our patrol of the city. Care to tell me what is on your mind as you haven't being yourself for the past couple of weeks and don't even try telling me it is about Jen and the others going back to the future as that is just a weak excuse as I know you better then everyone else as your my best friend. " said Eric as he look at Wes

"Well if you must know Eric. I have being having very strange dreams for the past couple of weeks that has not being making a lot of sense to me and they have being keeping me up late night which is why I have being over sleeping as of late." replied Wes

"Like what sort of strange dreams Wes?" ask Eric curious

"Well Eric the dreams I have being having lately have been about strange people doing amazing things that I know no human is capable of doing like for instance in one of my dreams I saw a guy with a mask covering the bottom of his face and one of his eyes was covered with a headband he went through a series of strange hand signs and all of a sudden there was like ten more of him that came out of clouds of smoke each arm with strange weapons sort of like what a ninja would have on them. But the dream I had the most about was about a beautiful 12 year old girl with pink hair and the most beautiful jade green eyes. I know this may sound crazy Eric but she look just like a angel." said Wes looking at Eric

"You know what Wes I think you have being oversleeping way to much lately. As there is no way in hell that any human can have pink hair unless you count Nada and she isn't even human to begin with so whatever these strange dreams you have being having must be from working way to hard over these past few weeks." said Eric looking at Wes in disbelief

"I know Eric. But I don't really think that these strange dreams I have being having are just some random dreams that have no meaning. Call me crazy but the way they feel to me is more like fragments of some old memories from my forgotten past that somehow are beginning to resurface and they hold some meaning as to who I really am . But I just wish I could understand them as it would help me sleep a lot better at night. But you might be right Eric maybe the dreams I have being are just dreams and nothing more and I should let it go and pay attention to the job of protecting the city from danger. " said Wes looking at Eric

With that Wes and Eric went back to drinking their coffee. When all of a sudden the radio inside of their SUV filling the vehicle with static as a voice came out of it.

"Attention all available police and Silver Guardians. There is a report of a strange monster attacking city hall. It is requested that anyone available personal respond right away to the scene to try and stop the monster before anyone is hurt by it." said a female voice coming out of the speakers of the radio

"Well Wes looks like today isn't going to be another boring day after all like we thought." said Eric looking at Wes

"Your right about that Eric. But we better get going to city hall as since we are the closest to it we can try and stop that monster before it's to late as we are the ones most capable of dealing with it as we are both rangers. I just hope we can get there in time as I have a bad feeling about this." said Wes worried

With that Wes started up the engine of the SUV and he and Eric drove towards city hall. Meanwhile at city hall a monster that had a body that look like a cross between a shark and cobra and looking like it was made of black crystal complete with two huge bat wings coming out of it back. Was blasting at everyone that were running for their lives with a laser blaster that had a image of some kind of lizard and the monster had evil smile on his face as he watch the people run for their lives away from him.

"That's right you weak little humans run away in fear as none of you stand a chance of defeating me as there is nothing that can stop me as once I destroy this city and take over the earth there will be no one left to stop me not even Time Force as they will not exist once I am done changing the time line of this planet." said the monster with a evil laugh

With that the monster went back to destroying anything that got in his way. When suddenly from out of nowhere two laser beams came out of nowhere and hit the monster right in the chest hard and sending the monster flying through the air as he then landed on the ground below on his back real hard. The monster quickly got back to his feet and look in the direction of the two laser beams and saw Wes and Eric standing about 40 feet in front of him with their blaster pointed at him.

"Well well. Look what the cat drag in if it isn't both the Red Time Force and Quantum Rangers. I was hoping I would run into the two of you sooner or later." said the monster looking at both Wes and Eric

"I wish we could say the same about you freak. What do you think you are doing here in Silver Hills attacking city hall for ?" demanded Eric in a angry tone of voice

"If you must know ranger. The reason I decided to attack your precious city hall is to draw the two of you out into the open so I could destroy both of you as once I do then I can take over the rest of the earth and change the course of history to make sure Time Force is ever created as that is the main reason I came back to this point in time as without the two of you alive there will be nothing no one can do about me taking over the earth for me to rule." replied the monster with a evil laugh

"So your a mutant then and not some kinda of monster. I should have figure that out as there hasn't being any monster attacks since we defeated Ransik. To bad for you your plan is going to fail as were going to stop you before you can cause any harm to the people of Silver Hills." said Wes

"I like to see you try and do that red ranger. As I am far to powerful for you two to handle by yourselves." said the monster looking at Wes and Eric

"Well you be wrong there mutant as we have face worse things then you before and once we defeat you we are going to send you back to the future where you belong . Right Wes?" said Eric

"You got that right Eric. Let's show this mutant who he is messing with. Time For Time Force." said Wes as he press a button on his Chrono Morpher

"Quantum Power." said Eric as he held his morpher to his face

All of a sudden Wes and Eric were covered in flash of bright red light that covered both of them. When the light faded standing in front of the monster were Wes and Eric in their ranger forms with their weapons pointed at the monster.

"Nice trick rangers. To bad it's not going to be enough to bring me down." said the monster looking at both Wes and Eric

"We will see about that freak. Alright Eric let's show this guy who he is messing with." said Wes

"You got it Wes. I am right behind you all the way." said Eric

With that Wes and Eric charge the monster head on. Wes quickly tried to hit the monster across the chest with both of his chrono sabers only for the monster to catch both of them in his arms as he then delivered a kick to Wes's chest sending him flying through the air as Wes then hit the side of the building behind him real hard before hitting the ground hard on his back. The monster the fired a laser blast from his blaster at Eric. Only for Eric to quickly jump into the air and slash the monster across the chest with the quantum defender in saber mode and making sparks appear all over the monster body and making him stumble back a couple of feet. The monster quickly recovered from Eric's attack just in time to see Wes jump into the air and slash him across the chest with both Chrono Sabers and sending the monster sailing through the air for a couple of feet as the monster then hit the ground hard on it's chest. The monster quickly look up to see Wes and Eric standing in front of him with both of their weapons pointing at him.

"Give it up mutant. Your no match for the both of us the way you are fighting. So how about you just give up and let's us hand you over to Time Force before we end up freezing you instead." said Eric looking at the monster

"I don't think so rangers. As your both about to go on a little trip." said the monster with a evil laugh

With that the monster quickly raise his blaster to both Wes and Eric and fired a huge ball of black energy from it at the two of them. Wes and Eric quickly rolled out of the way as Eric quickly converted the quantum defender to blaster mode and fired a laser blast from it at the monster and destroying the monster's blaster in it's right hand. Wes and Eric were then ready to finish the monster up with their weapons. When they suddenly to see a strange black hole appear behind both of them and saw that it was trying to suck both of them into it.

"Wes what the hell is that thing?" ask Eric shock

"I don't know Eric. But I really don't want to find out where it leads to. I think we should try and get away from it before we are suck into it." replied Wes

"I don't think so rangers. As neither of you are going anywhere. As either one or both of you are going on a little trip and I just know how to make it happen." said the monster as he got back on it's feet

With that the monster fired two red laser beams from it's eyes at both Wes and Eric. Before the beams could hit both Wes and Eric Wes quickly push Eric out of the way of the two laser beams and took the full blast of both laser beams in the chest and sent him flying through the air and into the strange black hole as it then close up to the horror of Eric. As soon as the hole had close up Eric turn to the monster with a angry look under his helmet.

"What the hell did you do to Wes you freak?" ask Eric in a angry tone of vice filled with hate and anger directed at the monster in front of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know quantum ranger. To bad that you will never find out where your friend went as I am going to destroy you right here and now and even if you somehow were to defeat me it will not bring the red ranger back as thanks to you destroying my blaster there is no other way to reopen the portal." replied the monster laughing

"We will see about that you freak. As I am going to defeat you one way or the other and make you pay dearly for what you did to Wes. That is a promise I attain to keep no matter what to my best friend." said Eric as he clutch his right fist real tight in anger

With that Eric charge the monster head ready to finish the fight once and for all. Meanwhile somewhere within a forest Wes was demorph and on the ground of the forest floor on his chest as he slowly started to come to.

"Ah man what the hell happen to me? I feel like I have been run over by Eric's Q Rex." ask Wes in a very weak voice as he slowly got to his feet

As soon as Wes was on his feet and his eyes were open he saw that he was no longer in front of city hall with Eric and the monster but in some forest that he couldn't recognize at all.

"Alright either I am dreaming or I am no longer in front of city hall but in a forest I never seen in my life. I guess when that freak sent me into that strange black hole it somehow must have teleported me to this forest somewhere in the world. I better try and contact Eric to tell him I am alright as I can image he is wondering what happen to me." said Wes

With that Wes brought his Chrono Morpher up to his face and tried to get a hold of Eric to tell him that he was still alive. But after a few minutes of trying to contact Eric. All Wes got was a bunch of static instead of hearing his best friends voice from the other side of it.

"Man I guess my morpher's communication system must have gotten damage somehow when I went through that black hole and landed here. Well I guess I better get moving and try to find some sort of civilization and ask them to use their phone if they have one so I can at least tell Eric I am alright and hope he and dad can find me where ever this place is. I just hope I can make as if the pain I am feeling in my ribs is everything to go by I probably have a few broken ribs and probably some bruise one's to boot . Well at least I am on some kinda of dirt road leading to god knows where. If I am lucky it might lead me to a town or maybe a city as I sure could use some rest right about now. I just hope that I don't run into any kinda of trouble as I don't think I can handle them without morphing and the is something I should definitely do as a last resort. I just hope Eric made out with fighting the mutant okay as that thing was tough looking but again so is Eric." said Wes as he held the right side of his chest as it was in a lot of pain

With that Wes started to walk down the dirt road at a slow pace heading straight ahead as he figured the road had to lead to some kinda of civilization sooner or later. After walking down dirt road for what Wes assume was about a hour or a hour and half. He had failed yet to see anything but row upon row of trees and nothing more. When suddenly Wes saw a couple of trees straight ahead that look like a hurricane or some other big storm had come on through and rip the trees around him to shreds leaving only splinters and some tree stumps left.

"Man what the hell happen here. This place looks like a war zone or at the very least like a hurricane came on through and reduce these trees to shreds. But that has to be impossible as I can tell by the way this forest looks that it is to far in land for a hurricane to have come up and hit the area as some of these trees are still intact and I can also rule out that there was some kinda of battle fought here as there is no blood or bodies around not even burnt marks. If I had to take wild guess I say this damage was cause by a person doing some sort of intense training which would mean they must be very strong at least as strong as Katie is in order to make this kinda of damage. I just hope I don't run into them as I don't think I would survive a encounter with them as the only way I would be able to would be for me to morph into my red battle warrior armor and that is something I can't afford to do as I am no condition to fight in that mode anytime soon. I better keep going and hope that I don't run into the person who cause this damage." thought Wes worried

With that Wes continued walking down the dirt road he was on being careful to keep one of his eyes open for any sign of danger. After five more minutes of walking down the road Wes decided to take a break from walking and walk over towards a tree on the right side of the road to rest for a little bit to regain some strength to what he would image would be a very long walk before he would at least meet one person walking down the same dirt road as he was right now as so far he hadn't seen anyone so far walking down it which gave him a very bad feeling as he sat down under the tree to catch his breath. All of a sudden as Wes was trying his hardest to relax he heard what sounded like a battle going on somewhere not to far away from where he which made Wes quickly get to his feet.

"What the hell was that? I didn't know any better I say that noise I just heard sounded just like a a group of people fighting and judging by the sound of it I say it's not their not to far away from where I am right now and one of those people definitely sounded like a young woman. I should get out of here right now before I am discovered as whoever is fighting I shouldn't get involve as it's none of my business. But if I am right about the way that woman was yelling she is probably in big trouble and I know I would never live with myself if I don't at least try and help her as she could be in danger and that alone is something I can't let happen as she could need help . Which means I better get going before it's to late for her as from the way she sounded she probably doesn't have much time left. I just hope I can make it in time to help out." thought Wes worried

With that Wes quickly ran in the direction of where he heard the sounds coming from hoping he wasn't to late to help out the young woman that he had heard. After running for a full 15 minutes through the forest and ignoring the pain that his body was in. Wes finally came out of the forest and into a small clearing in the forest as quickly stop in some bushes as look at what look like the area before him had turn into some sort of war zone as there was some fallen down tree branches that litter the small clear and Wes saw what look like a small trail of blood that look like it came from a injured person. Wes quickly heard what sounded like a group of about three men talking not far from where he stood. Wes quickly look in the directions of the voices and saw a group of about three men who range from anywhere from their mid thirties to their early forties and were dress from head to legs in strange silver armor that Wes never saw before in his life with blue open toe sandals where there was no armor and on each of their foreheads they were a blue cloth headband with a metal plate with what look like four small dots on them with a huge slash going through the metal. Wes look at one of the armor man and saw that he was holding what appeared to be a long katana type sword at a young woman who was on the ground on her knees who was about the same age as Wes was with long pink hair with a red piece of cloth in it that came down to her waist and jade green eyes and dress in a red sleeveless shirt pink elbow guards on her arms black gloves on her hands with black shorts underneath a pink apron like shirt over the shorts and black boots that ended up in the same open toed design like the man's sandals and was holding a strange knife in her right glove hand as if she was ready to defend herself from attack. Wes then notice that the woman appeared to be injured as he saw what look like a small gash with had some blood coming out it on the right side of her red shirt that appeared to have being made by the man holding the sword was holding had some blood on the tip of it that was pointed at her .

"Man look like that woman isn't going to last must longer if I don't do something real quick even know it looks like she gave one of those armor guys a good beating as they have dents all over their armor not to mention it looks like she mange to injured them a little bit with that strange knife in her right hand as I can see a couple of cuts on one of the man. I better help her right now as who knows how long she can survive on her own. I just hope I can at least scare those three guys off with my blaster as I don't want to morph unless I have to. I just hope I am doing the right thing by helping her out as I don't even know if she is on my side but that is a chance I just have to take." thought Wes worried

With that Wes took his blaster out of it's holder and pointed it at the guy with the sword as he prepared to fire a laser blast from it. Meanwhile 21 year old Sakura Haruno couldn't believe what had happen to her. She had come out here to do some training to try and get her mind off of missing Sasuke and Naruto who had being gone for nine years so far. At first everything was going fine for her as she was trying to work on some jutsu that Lady Tsunade had taught her hoping it would take her minds off things. When all of a sudden a group of about three nuke snow ninja had appear out of nowhere to attack her just when she had mange to use up about half of her chakra reserves while training when she was force to defend herself against the three snow ninja who each had a full reserve of chakra. She had mange to hold them off for awhile even injuring them a little bit with her jutsu and kuni . Until the leader of the snow ninja had use his katana infuse with some of his chakra to slash her across the right side of her chest as she was busy holding off one of the other snow ninja. Which had resulted in her getting injured and losing some of her blood. Now she was on her knees with the leader pointing his katana at her saying he was going to kill her right after him and his friends were finish having some fun with her.

"Man I can't believe I let myself be caught off guard by these snow ninja while I was training. I thought I was better then that. I maybe able to defeat two of these jerks by myself even with my low chakra reserves. But way I am right now I can't beat all three of them alone especially being injured as these guys haven't even being given me time to heal my wound. Well I am not going to let these three fools win no matter yet. If I am going to die right here I am sure as hell am going to take one or two of them with me. I just hope I can hold off and hope that some of the ninja from the village get here in time before anything bad happens." thought Sakura angry as she look at the three ninja in front of her

With that Sakura got on her feet as she clutch the kuni in her right hand tight ready to fight the three ninja in front of her with everything she had. When suddenly from out of nowhere a beam of white light came and hit the ninja with the katana that was in front of Sakura right in the chest making sparks appear on his armor and sending him to the ground hard on his back. As that happen two more beams of light came from the same direction as the first one and hit another of the snow ninja sending him flying through the air a couple of feet before hitting the ground on his chest the other ninja quickly rolled out of the way of the second beam of light avoiding it just barley. Sakura quickly look in the directions of where the three beams of light came from as saw a young man about the same age as her with short sandy golden blond hair and blue eyes and dress in some very strange cloths that she had never seen before and holding what appeared to be some sort of weapon in his right had that was pointed at the three snow ninja.

"Are you alright miss?" ask Wes as he approach Sakura

"Yeah I am thanks to you whoever you are. I appreciate the help but I think it was not a good idea to help me as I can tell your not a ninja as you don't have a headband on you anywhere and I don't ever remember ever seeing one dress in such strange cloths before not to mention a weapon that I don't recognize from anywhere." replied Sakura as she look at Wes

"Well that is because I am not a ninja miss. I happen to be leader of the Sliver Guardians back home and I could ask you the same thing about the cloths your wearing as I never seen them or the armor that those three guys wore ever in my life. You should be grateful that I decided to help as if it wasn't for me you probably be dead by now. " said Wes looking at Sakura a little angry

"Well looks like the little leaf Kunoichi and her savior are having a little argument. I guess we just have to do something about that." said a voice

Wes and Sakura quickly look in the direction of the voice and saw the three snow ninja standing about 100 feet in front of them with angry looks on their faces directed at both Sakura and Wes

"You got to be kidding me there no way you guys could have recovered so quickly from being hit by my blaster at the setting I had it on." said Wes as he look at the three ninja shock

"So that's what you call that strange weapon of your's. Well to bad for you our chakra armor can withstand almost any weapon even your's. But I must say that that's blaster that you called did a lot damage to our armor for such a small weapon. I guess after we kill the two of you we will take it and examine it to see what makes it work as I can image that with it in our hands we can bring down any ninja that we come across." said one of the ninja with a laugh

"That's not going to happen as you three are going to go down right now as I want some payback for ruining my training and that is something I am going to enjoy beating all three of you into the dirt." said Sakura cracking both of her fist

"Is that so. To bad that's not going to happen as there are three of us and only two of you and I can tell your new friend here isn't even a ninja as he seems to not know how to use chakra." said the second ninja looking at Wes with a smile on his face

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. As I might not know what this chakra you speak of is. But I am far from defenseless as I have taken down much more evil things in my life then you three and trust me when I say that it would be wise for you three to back off right now before you make me do something I might regret later." said Wes in angry voice

"Is that so. Well I think you are buffing as there's nothing you got that can stop three powerful ninja such as ourselves as there's nothing you got that can complete with us." said the third ninja with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't count on that as I do have something that can beat all three of you at once. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I guess I have no choice in the matter . Here goes nothing Time For Time Force." said Wes as he press a button on his Chrono Morpher

All of a sudden to the shock of Sakura and the snow ninja they saw Wes press a button on his Chrono Morpher as he then was covered by a bright flash of red light that engulfed him. When the light faded standing where Wes once stood was the Red Time Force Ranger looking ready to battle

"Well I don't know what kinda of trick you just pulled on us. But I don't really care as even with that flashy suit of your's . Your match for the three of us." said the first ninja as he and his teammates each pulled a katana

"I wouldn't count on it buddy. As I am on a whole another level then you three right now. So miss how about you say we work together on defeating these armor fools as you need all the help you can get." said Wes looking at Sakura

"It's fine with me as something tells me you can hold your own by yourself. But after we beat these three into the ground I expect some answers from you as well as your name is that clear?" ask Sakura as she got into a fighting stance with her kuni ready for battle

"You got it. But first thing first I think we should even the odds against these guys and I just know how to do it. Chrono Sabers power up." said Wes

With that Wes press another button on his Chrono Morpher as suddenly a flash of white came out of it as a lance came out of it that look like it was made out of two strange swords . Wes quickly grab the lance in his hands and separated them into the two Chrono Sabers and pointed them at the three snow ninja who look unimpress.

"Nice looking swords young man. To bad we are going to have to break them on you. You two can take care of our male friend here while I take care of the little leaf kunoichi myself as I want to make her eat her words." said the first ninja looking at his two teammates

With that the three snow ninja charge Wes and Sakura head on with two of the snow ninja going after Wes while the leader of the ninja went after Sakura by himself. Wes charge at the two snow ninja coming at him with his Chrono Sabers as one of the ninja went through a series of handsigns and said "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu" as he then fired a huge fireball from his mouth at Wes. Wes quickly jump into the air as he avoided the huge fireball and then cross both of Chrono Sabers and said "Time Strike." as he swung both Chrono Sabers away from each other as two red beams of light came out of them and hitting the snow ninja right in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Wes saw the snow ninja was no longer moving on the ground but appeared to be out cold.

"Well that one down one more to go. " said Wes smiling under his helmet

"Meanwhile Sakura was busy fighting the leader of the snow ninja as he tried slashing her across the chest with his katana only for Sakura to block each and everyone of his attack with her kuni.

"Man can this guy give up already. He keeps on using the same old attack over and over. I guess I better end here and now before something bad happens and I just know how to do it to." thought Sakura with a smile on her face

With that Sakura quickly jump out of the way of the snow ninja's katana as it barely miss her. Sakura quickly gathered chakra into her left fist as it glowed a green color. Sakura then quickly hit the ground below her with her chakra infuse fist making the ground infront of her and below the snow ninja's feet break up into pieces of rocks that shoot towards the air along with the snow ninja as well. Sakura quickly disappeared into a blur as she quickly reappeared over the snow ninja and hit him real hard right in the chest with a chakra infuse punch sending him flying to the ground real fast and hitting the ground hard making a huge crater in the ground below and filling the air around it with dust. When the dust settled Sakura saw the snow ninja laying in the middle of the carter out cold and with his armor dented and destroyed in some places.

"Well looks like that's the end of that jerk for now. Serves him right for making me angry. Now that I taken care of him. I should see how that guy is doing as I could tell that he injured even know he pretended not to be. I just hope he can handle himself until I get to him." thought Sakura worried

With that Sakura quickly took off in the direction of where Wes was at. Meanwhile Wes was busy trying to fight off the last snow ninja as he was avoiding everyone of Wes's attacks and Wes felt that he was starting to feel weaker by the minute from his broken ribs .

"Man I better take this guy out soon or else I will not last much longer in my weaken state. I just wish that he will just hold still for a minute so I could hit him with my Chrono Sabers." Thought Wes angry

"What the matter you weakling. You said you were going to take us all out. But so far you haven't even landed a hit on me and something tells me that your not as strong as you are trying to make me believe you are. I guess your all talk and no action. Maybe I should take you out once and for all and be done with you." said the ninja with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you buddy. As I am going to take you out one way or another as your going to pay for attacking that young woman. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you leave me no other choice as I have to end our little battle once and for all. I just hope you are ready to be beaten into the ground. Red Battle Warrior ." said Wes in a angry voice

All of a sudden Wes was engulfed by a huge red flame followed by a bright flash of red light. When the light faded standing in front of the snow ninja was Wes covered head to toe in his Red Battle Warrior armor with a huge gold saber in his right hand looking ready to battle.

"Nice armor buddy. To bad for you that it will make you slower then before." said the ninja looking at Wes

"I don't think so . Because I am going to defeat you here and now as I can't afford anymore time in fighting you. So I hope you are prepared to lose. Red Battle Warrior Saber ignite." said Wes

All of a sudden to the surprise of the snow ninja. Flames appeared on Wes's gold saber as he suddenly swung it ground in a huge circle creating a ring of fire as Wes then slash the saber down to the ground and release a red beam of light from it that headed towards the snow ninja at a fast speed hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and flames . When the smoke cleared Wes saw that the snow ninja was now on the ground on his back out cold.

"Finally I took that guy out for good and not a minute to soon as I don't know how much longer I could have lasted. Now to demorph." said Wes

With that Wes said "Power Down." and demorph out of his ranger form. As soon as Wes was demorph he look up to see Sakura running over to him with a concern look on her face.

"Looks like you made out okay. You had me worried about you for a second but I am glad to see you are fine. But where did you get that strange armor from as I never seen anything like it before?" ask Sakura looking at Wes with a confuse look on her face

"That would be my Red Battle Warrior armor you saw me in. But I think it would be wise that you don't ask me about it as it's kinda of hard to explain how I got it to you. But I am glad to see that you made it out of your fight alright. I was kinda of worried about you there for a minute miss considering the fact you were injured." replied Wes looking at Sakura

"Well that was nothing as I have face more difficult opponents then that snow ninja before. Besides I owe you a thanks for your help as you had no reason to help me at all. By the way the names Sakura Haruno I am a ninja from Hidden Leaf Village." said Sakura holding out her right hand to Wes

"Well my names Wesley's Collins Red Time Force Ranger and leader of the Sliver Guardians of Sliver Hills. But you can call me Wes as all my friends do ." said Wes shaking Sakura's hand

" Well the pleasure is all mine Wes. But care to tell me what you were doing out here all the way outside the Hidden Leaf Village as I have never seen anyone like you around here before with such strange weapons ?" ask Sakura looking at Wes curious

"Well If you know Sakura . The reason I around this area is because of a fact that a mutant that me and my partner Eric were fighting created some kinda of black hole that ended up sucking me into it and I ended up waking up this strange forest that I have never seen before and I ended up running into you as I was walking down a dirt road trying to find some sort of town or something so I could use a phone to contact my partner Eric to tell him I am alright until I heard what sounded like a fight and I ended up finding you fighting for your life against those so called snow ninja that you called. So of course I decided to help you as It's kinda of my job to help anyone in need not to mention I couldn't live with myself if you were to die if I refuse to help out ." replied Wes

"Well I am glad you did decided to help me Wes as I don't know how long I could have lasted without some sort of help. But what do you mean by being attack by a mutant? Is that some sort of monster or demon as I never heard of something like that in my entire life." ask Sakura as she look at Wes with a confuse look on her face

"Well I guess that is one thing to call a mutant. But a demon it isn't. I could try to explain it you the best I can but it would only be a waste of time as you probably wouldn't have no idea what I am trying to tell. But right now I am more concern about getting a hold of Eric and tell him and my dad that I am alright and tell them where I am at so they can come get me as you see my dad is the CEO of a company called Bio Labs back in my home and I would like to get back their as soon as I can." replied Wes with a worried tone

"Well your welcome to come back with me to the Hidden Leaf Village as I am sure Lady Tsunade will be happy to know that you help me out and I am sure she can find some way of contacting your dad and your partner Eric as she is the Hokage of our village and she always helps out anyone who is in need of help and you definitely are in need of help Wes. But first I think it would be wise if we take you to the hospital to take care of those broken ribs of your's first before we try and get a hold of your family." said Sakura

"Well I am alright anyways as I can take care of myself real well as I have had worse injures then this before from the battles I fought and besides I don't really like hospitals to much as I can't really explain why but something about them just gives me the creeps . Besides how the hell do you know about my injures as I never told you about them?" ask Wes shock

"Because I am a medical ninja and I know what sort of injuries a person has as I was train by Lady Tsunade herself and you know what Wes you remind me of a old teammate I once knew as he hated hospitals just like you do maybe even more until he suddenly disappeared without a trace and what;s more you have the same exact blue eyes as him. So full of determination and and willing to do anything to protect the people you care about. If I didn't know any better I swear you were him as I the strangest feeling that I met you somewhere before a long time ago." said Sakura looking at Wes

"Well that is definitely is strange for you to feel that. But I can assure you that we have never met before as I would definitely remember someone as beautiful as you before in my life." said Wes as he look at Sakura with a slight blush on his face

"Your probably right Wes. Besides I think we should be on our way back to the Hidden Leaf village as it's going to be getting dark soon and if I know Lady Tsunade she is probably worry sick about me as I normally not out this long unless I happen to be on a mission and it would be wise if I got you inside the village as your in no condition to fight with your injuries even with the power you process." said Sakura

"I agree with you there Sakura. Neither of us are in a condition to fight anyone. So the sooner we get back to your village the sooner I can get a hold of Eric and tell him that I am alright. So led the way Sakura since you know how to get to your home from here." said Wes looking at Sakura

With that Sakura sand Wes started their way to the leaf village. When suddenly before they even walk 15 feet Wes suddenly clutch the right ride of his chest in pain as he the suddenly close his eyes and started to fall to the ground. Only for Sakura to catch in mid air in her arms before he could hit the ground. Sakura then quickly laid Wes who was now out cold on the ground on his back as she quickly check his vitals to see who he was not more injured as she first thought. As Sakura check Wes for any other injuries she notice Wes's necklace around his neck that very familiar to her and decided to get a closer look at it to make sure she was not imaging things as pick the green crystal in her hands. As soon Sakura pick the neck lace up in her hands to examine it closer she suddenly felt a very familiar chakra coming from Wes's unconscious body that she had somehow failed to notice during the fight against the snow ninja .

"What in the hell is this guy Wes doing with the necklace Lady Tsunade gave to Naruto and why the hell is he giving off a chakra identical to Naruto's? Could this Wes be Naruto somehow? But if he is how did he end up looking like the way he is now and why didn't he use his chakra to defend himself in the fight against those snow ninja not to mention how come he didn't seem to know me at all? Well I guess I will find out when I take him back to the village and have the hospital staff take some of Wes's blood and run a DNA test against Naruto's blood to see if this guy is really Naruto. But first thing is first. I should take Wes's blaster and that strange wrist device on his left wrist and give them both to Shizune and have her analyze both of them as they could tell me how Wes made that strange suit of his and armor appear out of thin air without using any chakra as I never seen anything like them before in my life. I just hope he can forgive me as if he is really Naruto then it will help me and the others understand where he has being and what happen to him to make him disappear for nine whole years" thought Sakura as she look down at Wes sadly

With that Sakura quickly took Wes's blaster and unstrap the Chrono Morpher off his left wrist and put both of them in her weapon pouch on her left leg for safe keeping. Once that was done Sakura gently pick up Wes and swung over her right shoulder as she got to her feet and took off towards the Hidden Leaf Village and thinking about how she was going to explain this all Lady Tsunade when she got back to the village.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you guys think about the part about Wes being sent back to the Shinbio world and helping out Sakura against the snow ninja and the fact about Sakura taking Wes's morpher from him and is going to give it to Shizune to analyze. For all you guys wondering about the black card case with the onyx dragon head on it and the strange cards it holds. It happens to be none other then the Kamen Rider Onyx Advent Deck and of course Wes will end up becoming Kamen Rider Onyx in a later chapter and also to answer another question all of you may have .Wes still has Kyuubi still sealed with in him and of course the reason Wes's hasn't use Kyuubi chakra to heal his injuries will be answer in the next chapter that I promise you. As always please review and leave comments as I want people options on this story so I can make it better for everyone to read. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of Time Strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Time Force. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Time Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Hokage tower. The fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk inside of her office looking at the results of the DNA test that Sakura has told the doctors at the hospital to run on the guy Wes that she brought in to compare his DNA to Naruto's to see if they were a perfect match as Sakura had told Tsunade that she had the feeling that this Wes might be Naruto as Wes had being found with Tsunade's necklace around his neck and also was giving off a identical chakra to Naruto's. Now after waiting for a entire day Tsunade was looking at the results of the DNA that showed that Wes's DNA was a perfect match to that of Naruto's which meant that after nine long years of searching the entire Elemental countries that they had finally found Naruto at long last.

"I still can't believe after nine long years of searching everywhere for Naruto. His finally back home with us but only now he is going by the name Wesley Collins. I just wish I could figure out why he doesn't seem to know who any of us are not to mention where he has being for all these years and what cause him to change his appearance." said Tsunade as she wipe a tear that was rolling down her left cheek

"That is something I would to know to Lady Tsunade. As what Naruto or Wes as he is call now said he happen to be leader of some type of group called the Silver Guardians from a place called Silver Hills which is a place that shouldn't exist according to what you told me as you have being all over the Elemental countries before. I would just like to know why Naruto didn't seem to recognize me at all and how he ended up making that strange suit and armor appear out of thin air by using that strange wrist type device on his left wrist and where he got such strange weapons before as I never seen anything like them before in my life." said Sakura looking at Tsunade as she put Wes's driver license that she had decided to take a closer look to try and find out where Silver Hills could be located at as she put it on top of Tsunade's desk

"That is something I would like to know to Sakura as from what you told me of what happen against the snow ninja . Naruto could probably beat even me with those new powers of his if he wasn't injured as bad as he was especially with that strange armor that you describe to that he wore. But until we can get Shizune's report of her analysis on the stuff you handed over to her and the research team especially both that wrist device and that so called blaster as Naruto called it. The best we can right now is wait . But the big question right now is why Naruto didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra to heal his injuries as that doesn't even make sense to me as whenever Naruto had being injured in the past the Kyubbi would always heal his wounds with it's chakra. I just hope we can get a answer to that when Shizune gives her report of what she has mange to find out as she is going to look at the seal to see what could be wrong with it as I would have prefer that Jiraiya be the one to do it. But considering the fact that he is away from the village writing those stupid books of his that he calls research. Shizune is the next best choice. But for Jiraiya's sake he have better get here real soon as I have already sent a few anbu after him to tell him that we finally found Naruto ." replied Tsunade in a annoyed voice as she thought about her fellow Sannin

All of the sudden the door to the office open up as Shizune came into the office carrying Wes's blaster and Chrono Morpher along with the rest of the things Sakura had given to her to analyze.

"Ah Lady Tsunade I hope I didn't catch you and Sakura at a bad time as you don't look very happy right now as I just finish analyzing the things Sakura gave me and of course I have finish up on checking up on Naruto as well." said Shizune looking at Tsunade in a worried voice

"No you haven't Shizune. I just have some things on running through my mind right now. So what do you have to report to me anyways as I hope it is very useful?" said Tsunade looking at Shizune

"Well Lady Tsunade what I have found out is very useful. The first thing is I have found out the reason why Naruto looks the way he does now is because of the fact that somehow over the past nine years he had the whisker like marks on his face surgically remove in order to make him appear more normal and as to the reason for the change in hair color and style is most likely is because he must have had his hair permanently dyed to color it is now and of course his hair must have flatten out over the years to the way it looks now. And I have discovered that the reason Naruto doesn't seem to remember Sakura must less who he really is . Is because of the fact that he has a very bad case of amnesia probably the worst case I have ever seen in my life. Which I am sad to say means most likely that he will never remember who he really is." replied Shizune sadly

"You mean to tell us that Naruto may never regain any of memories for the rest of his life?" ask Sakura in a shock voice refusing to believe what Shizune just said

"I didn't say that he would remember some things Sakura. I do believe with some help and time he may regain a few memories here and there. But in the long term of things the Naruto we know and love is gone for good and now he is just this Wesley Collins person that is in the hospital recovering. " replied Shizune looking at both Tsunade and Sakura sadly

"I guess in that case we can't really do nothing for Naruto then as if what you say is true about him. Then we should get use to calling Naruto by his new name of Wes from now on as I can image it would be hard for him to be called by his old name since he doesn't remember it or any of us for that matter. Which doesn't seem right to me but I guess we can't change how things are right now. Now that we know that Shizune have you found out anything about where Naruto has been for the past nine years and his strange weapons and that wrist device Sakura took off of him and gave to you to analyze?" ask Tsunade looking at Shizune as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes

"Well in that area I have found out where Naruto has being for the past nine years. But I am afraid it's going to kinda of hard to explain to the two of you as I had a hard time believing it myself until I look at the map that Sakura had given me to look at and of course at some of the pictures that Naruto had on him when I examine him and the seal. I know what I am about to tell you is going to sound very far fetch. I have a very strong reason to believe that the reason that no one has being able to find a trace of Naruto anywhere in the entire Elemental Countries is because of the fact that he wasn't in the Elemental Countries to start with as he has being living in none other then another earth that is very different then our own and way more hi tech as well." replied Shizune

"You mean to tell the two of us is that Naruto hasn't being living these past nine years on another earth that you claim is different then our own. I hate to be rude Shizune. But I can't believe something like that even in a 100 years as it sounds kinda of impossible even to shinbio such as us. What kinda of evidence do you have to back up your claim?" ask Tsunade looking at Shizune in disbelief

"Well I do have several pieces of evidence to back up my claim. For instance the map that Sakura gave me to examine. I might not be a expert at maps of our world Lady Tsunade but can you tell me if you or Sakura recognize any of these masses of land that are on this map to me?" replied Shizune as she unfolded the map on the top of Tsunade's desk that showed a world map that showed several different strange masses of land on it

"I can see you point Shizune as I know that I definitely can't recognize of these strange masses on this map anywhere before in my life. But you do know people can make up strange maps of what the earth is suppose to look like you know that." said Tsunade as she look over the map curious

"I know that Lady Tsunade. Which brings me to the next piece of evidence that I have as you can see from the pictures that Naruto is in with what I can only assume are his friends they are a number of very tall buildings in them that look to made entirely out of metal and taller then any I have ever seen before not to mention in one of them it shows what appears to be some sort of bridge that is made out of metal itself and definitely bigger then any that exist in our own world and there is no way to fake something like that." said Shizune handing both Tsunade and Sakura the some pictures to get her point across

"I hate to agree with her Lady Tsunade. But Shizune is very right. I mean from what see of these buildings in the pictures. There's no way someone from our own world can make something like them as it would be something impossible to even attempt." said Sakura looking at Tsunade

"I hate to agree with you and Shizune on this one Sakura. But from this evidence that Shizune has shown I have to agree with the fact that somehow Naruto has being living these past nine years on another earth base on the map and pictures alone. Which brings me to my next question Shizune. Have you found anything useful of your analysis of Naruto's strange weapon that he calls a blaster and that wrist device of his that according to Sakura here let him change into that strange suit and armor without using any chakra at all ?" ask Tsunade looking at Shizune curious

"As a matter of fact Lady Tsunade I did find some very useful things. For starters what I found out about Naruto's strange weapon that he called a blaster is that it seems to be a very powerful hand held weapon that I have never seen the likes of it before. The way it was built seems to be very complex but the way it works as a weapon is very simple. As I discovered all it takes to use it right is just point it at something and pulled the little handle on the bottom of it and the thing fires a beam of white light that can cut through anything even Chakra armor which in itself is very amazing. I believe with a enough time and effort we can build something like it within a few years only nowhere as powerful as what the weapon can do as it seems to be a few years ahead of what we can even come close to. But what is very interesting is what I found out about the wrist device is where this blaster thing is a couple of years ahead of what we got in our world. The wrist device is way more advance then it and not just by a couple of years. I know this may sounds hard to believe Lady Tsunade. But when I look over the wrist device very carefully I discovered that it is at the very least a thousand years more advance then the blaster is which is kinda of confusing within itself as there shouldn't be anyway something that advance could even exist next to something like Naruto's blaster which given a few years we could build something close to it." replied Shizune

"That is kinda of strange . Do you have any idea's Shizune on how Naruto could have obtain something so advance such as that wrist device of his ? As I can image once the council learns about it they would want to strip it off Naruto and give it to someone to use as a weapon to take out one of our enemies." ask Tsunade looking at Shizune

"Well that I don't know Lady Tsunade as far as I can tell the wrist device seems to be man made as to whom made it that I don't as the only clue that I have is the burnt badge that I look over as the only thing I could clearly make out of it was the name Time Force which I only can assume is some kinda of organization that probably made it. But to the threat that the council taking it away from Naruto and using it as some kinda of weapon. I wouldn't be afraid of that happening. As I tried using it on myself to see how it works. And all I got for it was some kinda of electronic voice saying "DNA not confirm ." which leads me to believe that Naruto is the only one that can use it or someone whose DNA closely resembles his which is someone who the council will never find in their lives. But I don't think Naruto's wrist device isn't the only one out there that's exists." replied Shizune

"You mean to tell us that that there is more of these things out there somewhere out there then the one Naruto's has? How can you be sure about that Shizune?" ask Sakura looking at Shizune shock

"Well because of the of one picture of Naruto with four other people I assume by the way they are seem to be his very close friends. If you look very closely at all of their wrist. They are wearing the same identical wrist device on them as Naruto has on his. And from what you describe the red suit that Naruto was in. I can only assume by the color of the shirts the other people in the picture are wearing that there suits much be similar to his only different colors not to mention in the other picture I look at the man that is standing next to Naruto and wearing almost the same cloths who I can only assume from what Naruto told you is his partner Eric is that he is wearing a wrist device as well only very different then all the others. But that isn't the biggest thing I found out as I discovered something very interesting about the seal that contains the Kyuubi within it. It seems that it somehow within the last nine years it has being alter from what the Fourth Hokage design it to be." replied Shizune

"What do you mean alter Shizune? You mean to tell us that someone has temper with it in to the point it is weaker then the way it was before?" ask Tsunade shock

"Not exactly Lady Tsunade. More like that it has being alter to make the seal stronger the it was before up to the point where the Kyuubi has no contact with Naruto what's so ever not even it's chakra is contacted to him anymore which would explain why Naruto's injuries didn't heal up like they were suppose to. I don't know who or what is responsible for altering the seal. But I have the feeling it wasn't done by a human or even something that is alive. But all I know right now is that Naruto doesn't seem to have suffer any bad side effects from what I have seen. As of right now he is in the hospital fully healed up from his injuries thanks to the doctors and is currently in a deep sleep which he should wake up from anytime right now." replied Shizune

"Well that is very good news to hear Shizune . As I know the council would give me hell if the seal containing Kyuubi was weaken in any way then what the fourth design it to do. Now that you gave me and Sakura your report. I believe it would be wise for me and Sakura to go over to the hospital and be there when Naruto wakes up as I can image he will have many questions to ask us and it would probably be wise if we return all of his things that we took off of him as all of it seems mean a lot to him especially that burnt badge of his as something tells me it means more to him then anything else as something tells me that it was given to him by someone important if he decided to hang on to it for what I can only assume to be a few years. I just hope Naruto doesn't get angry at us for taking his stuff as the only reason we did take it in the first place was to find out where he has being these past nine years and I hope he shed some light on his wrist device as something tells me he knows what it is more then any of us know abouy it." said Tsunade looking at both Sakura and Shizune

With that Tsunade got out of her chair and her Sakura, and Shizune walk out of her office and towards the village hospital hoping Wes could answer the questions they had about him. Meanwhile inside a hospital room of Konoha hospital Wes was currently laying in his hospital bed sleeping peacefully. When suddenly his face was hit by a beam of sunlight coming through the window of the room making him wake up out of his sleep.

"Man I feel like I have being run over by a bus. What the happen to me and where the hell am I as this isn't the hospital in Silver Hills?" ask Wes as he rub his eyes as he finally started to fully wake up

With that Wes sat up in his hospital bed as he look around the room in he was in as he saw that one side of the room was covered up by a white curtain blocking Wes's view of the other side of the room he was now in. Wes quickly look at the rest of the room and saw his uniform folded up neatly in a chair that was next to his bed with his boots next to it. Wes had a feeling he was missing something and look at his left arm and saw that his Chrono Morpher was no longer strap to his left wrist as he then also notice that the rest of his stuff was missing as well as the only thing that he saw was his uniform and boots in the room.

"Alright what in the hell happen to my Chrono Morpher and my blaster not to mention the rest of my stuff? The last thing I remember before I black out was I was talking to that woman Sakura Haruno about her leading me back to her village. I guess she must have taken my stuff off of me when I black out including my morpher and blaster. I guess I shouldn't have trusted her at all even if she was beautiful. I just hope that the people of her village don't figure out what my morpher is . I just hope whoever has it they don't try to use it as it will not work for anyone but me. But I guess that is what I get for trusting someone I just met in the first place. But at least my ribs don't feel like they are broken anymore as something tells me that wherever this hospital is located that they can't be evil as they did heal my injuries. So the best I can do is wait for someone to come in and check in on me and maybe they can answer some of me questions like where the hell in the world I am at." thought Wes a little angry

As soon as Wes said that he heard what sounded like the door to the room opening follow by footsteps walking towards the white curtain. Wes then saw a shadow of a person appear in front of the curtain as it started to walk around it heading towards him. Wes quickly look in front of his bed and saw a 31 year old woman with long blue hair that came down to her mid back and black eyes with pale white skin and dress in a long white coat with dark gray robes underneath and Wes saw that she was busy looking down at the clipboard and some sheets of paper in her right hand. Wes being slightly annoyed decide to get her attention by letting out a small cough . The woman look up from her clipboard and smiled at Wes seeing that he was now awake.

"Good your finally awake Mr. Wesley Collins. We thought you were not going to wake up this early today." said the woman looking at Wes

"Well I am kinda of a early riser. Now can you tell me where the hell I am and what my stuff I had on me is at as the only things I have are my cloths?" demanded Wes looking at the woman angry

"Well you young man happen to be in the Hidden Leaf Village hospital located in the Land of Fire and as for your stuff Sakura Haruno gave it all to Shizune and the research team to analyze as from what I heard as does everyone else in the village you process a kinda of power that we are not familiar with as is the strange weapon you had on you as from what I hear it is very different then what we are use to. But don't worry as your stuff will be return to you as soon as Shizune has given Lady Tsunade her report as well as results of the DNA test that Sakura Haruno told us to run on you for some reason I am not to sure . Now that I have answer your questions. I think it would be wise if I give you a quick once over just to make sure you didn't have any other injuries other the broken ribs we healed for you. Now just relax and and give me a few deep breaths as I am going to check your heart and lungs to make sure they are alright." said the woman looking at Wes

With that the woman took the Stethoscope from around her neck and put the earpieces in her ears and place the diaphragm on Wes back and told him to take a couple of deep breaths. Which Wes did as she move the diaphragm across Wes's back until she told Wes to stop . The woman then put the Stethoscope away and took out a Ophthalmoscope and told Wes to focus on a spot on the wall as she shine the bright light into both of Wes's eyes checking them.

"You have very pretty blue eyes Mr. Collins." said the woman looking at Wes's blue eyes

"Thanks I think." said Wes unsure how to answer the woman's remark

With that the woman put the Ophtalmoscope away and took out a similar looking device and look at Wes.

"Alright Mr. Collins all there's left for me to do is check both your ears for any damage then were done." said the woman looking at Wes

"That's fine with me just make it quick ." said Wes looking at the woman as he tilted his head sideways giving the woman access to his left ear

With that the woman quickly took the device in her right hand and look in both of Wes's ears with it. Once she was done checking both of Wes's ears with the bright light of the device. Once she was done checking of Wes's ears she put the device away and wrote on her pad with her pen.

"While other then the broken ribs we treated you for. You appear to be in perfect health Mr. Collins. Which is very lucky considering you fought against two missing ninja without using any Chakra. Now that I know you are healthy. Is there anything you to ask me before I leave?" said the woman looking at Wes

"Yeah there is something you can do for me miss. Can you tell me where your village is located a?. As I may not know much about geography as it was my weakest subject in school. But I don't recall ever hearing of village called the Leaf Village that was located in the Land of Fire in my entire life." ask Wes looking at the woman confuse

"I am afraid young an that I can't help you there as I could show you where the Land of Fire is located on a map of the Elemental Countries if I had one on me. But as for the location of our village. That I am afraid I can't tell you. As we wouldn't be a Hidden Village of ninja if our location was on a map. Especially to our enemies if would attack us if they found out where our village was located. If you want anymore answers to your question . You will have to ask Lady Tsunade as she is the only one who can give out that information to you . If she so chooses to . But right now I have other patients to attain to with more serious injuries then you had. So your free to get yourself dress and wait here in your room until Lady Tsunade shows up to see you. As she has a couple of questions for you might have answers to. " said the woman looking at Wes

With that the woman left the room leaving Wes all alone. Once she was gone Wes quickly got out of his hospital bed and started to put on his Silver Guardians uniform and boots as he wanted to get of the hospital gown as he hated the thing more then anything in the world. Once Wes was completely dress he made his way over to the window of his room to go look out to see what the village he was look like just in case he needed to plan out a escape route in case the people decided to make him a prisoner. With that Wes stuck his head out of the window and was surprise by what he saw in front of him. Instead of seeing a couple of ordinary houses and buildings that he knew were part of a village. He instead saw a lots of strange Japanese looking buildings that were a mix of traditional and modern building right next to each other in what Wes could only describe as a city more then a little village with people coming in and out of them dress in some traditional Japanese clothing and somewhat modern looking cloths. But the main difference being that the people walking in the streets look American and speak perfect English with confuse Wes. But the strangest thing that seem to stand out the most to Wes. Was a big cliff that at far end of the village with appeared to have the faces of four people crave right into it like Mount Rushmore. Wes quickly pop his head back into the room as he tried to figure out where in the world he was.

"Alright what the hell am I ? I know for the fact that there is no where in the world where there is village that is as huge as a entire city filled with Japanese building and where people dress in Japanese cloths but look American and speak perfect English. It's like I step right into one of those Japanese Anime shows that I use to watch on T.V. All the time. I know I am not dreaming as the pain I felt before I came here was real. I know I should try to figure out what is going on right now. But I should wait for this Lady Tsunade person to show up. As I have a couple of questions to ask her that I would answer. I just wish Eric was here at least . As he would make sure his morpher wasn't taken as he wouldn't give anyone a chance to a lay a hand on him." said Wes angry

"Well I wouldn't say something like that Mr. Collins if I were you." said a female voice

Wes quickly look in the directions of the female voice and saw Sakura standing in front of him with two older woman . Wes saw that one of the woman had short black hair and eyes and dress in what he could only make out as a black Kimono while the woman standing next to her that look a little like Sakura who had long blonde hair tied in two ponytails that came to her mid back with brown eyes and was dress in a gray top that seem to show off a good amount of cleavage with a long green jacket over the top and blue pants. Wes saw that that the blonde hair woman seem to be staring at him like he had done something wrong which made Wes a little angry.

"Well look at what the cat drag in. If it isn't the girl I saved from those so called missing ninja and it seems you brought some company with you. What do you want as I am in no mood right now to talk to anyone. Especially to people who take stuff off of someone who was nice enough to help out a person in need. Or is that how you people treat everyone who shows up out of nowhere looking for help?" said Wes glaring at Sakura angry

"No not really Mr. Collin's. We only do that to people we have no idea about. As we don't want to take a chance of you being a spy for one of our enemies. So we took your stuff to try and figure out who you really are and what your intentions are. So you see young man we can't afford any msitakes when it comes to strangers showing up out of nowhere. Especially someone like you who dresses in such strange clothing. So I would watch my attitude if I were you Mr. Collins as you don't have any idea who you are talking to." said Tsunade looking at Wes annoyed

"And who would I be talking to exactly miss?" said Wes looking at Tsunade

"The names Tsunade Mr. Collins. Lady Tsunade Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and the one person you answer to if you know what's good for you. As the only reason I came here to see you is because I have a couple of questions to ask you. That I believe you can answer for me and in return I will answer any questions you may have as I believe you maybe a little confuse as to where you are and how you ended up here." said Tsunade looking at Wes

"What makes you think I will answers your questions Lady Tsunade. As far as I can tell you strip me of everything I had on me before I woke up except my Cloths. That includes my Chrono Morpher and the Badge I had on me. Out of everything I own those two things mean the world to me as they are all I have left of my friends and you had the no right to take them away to as you saw fit. Which isn't right considering the fact I ended up saving the life of one of your ninja when she was in trouble. So if you want me to answer your questions then I suggest you give me back what is mine ." said Wes crossing both of his arms as he glared at Tsunade in anger

"So that's what you call your wrist device that Sakura gave me and the research team to analyze. If you want your stuff back Mr. Collins you can have it back as me and the research team have finish analyzing everything and that is one of the reasons we came to see you was to return your stuff as soon as you were awake. I am very sorry that we got you upset but if we had any idea how much your stuff meant to you. Then we would have ask your permission to analyze your stuff. But we had to make sure you were not some kinda of enemy ninja sent to spy on us." said Shizune as she took Wes's Chrono Morpher and Time Force badge along with the rest of Wes's stuff and handed it to him

"I can understand where your coming from Miss Shizune. As from where I come from me and the rest of the Sliver Guardians had to keep a eye out for any sign of trouble that threaten the safety of the people of Silver Hills. But that's still doesn't give you the right to treat me as some kinda of prisoner just because I help your friend Sakura here out." said Wes as he strap his Chrono Morpher to his left wrist

"Your right about that Mr. Collins. But your not our prisoner. As if you were then you be lock up right now in a cell being interrogated by my best ninja to find out what your real attentions are. But I figured that since you help Sakura here and she told me what you did for her . I figure we at least owe you some thanks for what you did by having your wounds healed until I could question you myself. As you probably feel more comfortable in a nicer surroundings then a prison cell. I am sorry that you feel that you thought were a prisoner Mr. Collins. But I can assure you that you are not and you can consider yourself a honor guest of the Leaf Village for helping out one of my Shinobi. . So do you think you can drop the tough guy act for a minute and answer some questions I have for you. As I want to know more about you and where your come from and I promise in return I will answer any questions you may have to ask me truthfully with no problems. So do you agree with my terms?" said Tsunade looking at Wes

"Well I guess I can since I really have no choice in the matter Lady Tsunade. As I have no idea where in the world I am and I need all the information I can get in order figure out what is really going on. As I have the feeling I am very far from home. So what do you want to ask me first." said Wes looking at Tsunade with calm eyes

"Well let's start with your real name first. Is it really Wesley Collins ?" ask Tsunade looking at Wes

"Yes my real name is Wesley Collins for as long as I can remember which is nine years. As I don't have any memories of who I really am or who I use to be before my dad found me. As I have a bad case of amnesia and according to all the doctors that my dad have hired to look at me. I will never get them back for the rest of my life. Why do you ask me?" replied Wes a little confuse

"Because Mr. Collins when Sakura here brought you to the hospital she had the feeling that you were someone who disappeared from our village exactly nine years go to the day without a trace. So when you were brought here Sakura had the doctor's take a blood sample from you and had a run a DNA test against the person who disappeared whose name was Naruto Uzumaki. And according to the test results I receive you DNA and his are perfect match." replied Tsunade

"You got to be kidding me ? There's no way I can be this Naruto Uzumaki who disappeared as I would definitely remember something as important as a name like that and doesn't ring any bells in my head. You must have made a big mistake." said Wes in a voice full of disbelief

"There's no mistake Mr. Collins. DNA doesn't lie as you probably know that. If you don't believe me then take a look at the results for yourself as the proof is in the paper as is a picture of Naruto Uzumaki which is attach to it." said Tsunade looking at Wes

With that Lady Tsunade took a piece of paper from her jacket and handed it to Wes to look it. Sakura watch Wes look at the results of the DNA test. She saw that he appeared to be very clam and collective until his eyes felled on the picture of Naruto. At which point she suddenly saw his go pale white like he was looking at a ghost.

"Wes are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." ask Sakura looking at Wes a little worried

"Yeah I am fine Sakura. I am a little shock is all at seeing a face I haven't saw since I was thirteen when I change my appearance to look more normal. Hell on earth did you guys get a hold of a picture of me when I was twelve? "ask Wes a nervous voice

"Simple Mr. Collins because that is a picture of Naruto Uzumaki that was taken when he became a Genin just a couple of months before he mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Or should I rather say a picture of you of who you use to be. I know you might be a in state of shock right now. But trust me when I say you are Naruto Uzumaki or rather you were before you lost all of your memories and your DNA proves it as does the way you seem to recognize the picture. Not to mention your wearing the same necklace that I gave you when we met and there's only of it that exists in the entire Elemental Countries. I don't know what you being through or what has happen to you to make you the person you are now. But you have to believe me when I say your were a ninja of the Leaf if not the best there was." said Tsunade looking at Wes

"Oh believe me Lady Tsunade I am shock. But I do believe you as I have face many strange things in my line of work as leader of the Silver Guardians and a Power Ranger. But the fact still remains I don't have any memories of being this Naruto Uzumaki and probably never will. But I am willing to learn more about who I use to be as from what you talk I must have being a great ninja and must have had a very good and interesting life before you say I disappeared." said Wes looking at Tsunade

"Oh believe me Mr. Collins you were one of the best ninja ever to live in the Leaf Village. As always seem to beat the odds no matter how great they were and always thought of others first. But I am afraid as for your life in the village. It was very far from perfect as you may think. As believe it or not you had a very difficult one if not a dangerous one. As I don't think it would be wise right now to tell you about it as may feel a little angry and hurt not to mention you not believe some parts of it as they may sound impossible to you from whatever life you now lived after disappearing." said Tsunade sadly

"If your telling me that I had a difficult childhood and that I may feel hurt or angry. Then you don't know me at all Lady Tsunade. As I have face many difficult things since I became a power ranger and leader of the Silver Guardians. I mean me and my friends had to capture mutant criminals that could probably tear a regular person apart without breaking a sweat. Not to mention I risk my life to save the lives of the people of the earth and the future. So believe me when I say I can handle anything you can tell me as nothing that has happen to me so far in my life can affect me and you be surprise at what I believe. So go ahead and tell me what my childhood was like as I can take it not break a sweat and please call me Wes . As I don't like to be call Mr. Collins as my dadhas people call him that. " said Wes looking at Tsunade with his voice full of determination surprising Tsunade

"Your serious aren't you. If you want to really know then I can tell you from the beginning but I am afraid I can't tell you who your birth parents were. As you would have to ask Jiraiya as he is the one to ask since you are old to enough to know. You see Wes on the day you were born which was about 21 years ago the Leaf Village was attack by a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi. The ninja of our village tried everything within their power to try and defeat it. But were not successful and they lost their lives and the people of the village were losing all hope that the demon could be defeated. That was until the Fourth Hokage who was the leader of the village discovered a way to defeat Kyuubi by sealing it within a newborn infant. Which he did at the cost of his life and the baby that he sealed Kyuubi in was you Wes. The Fourth Hokage's last request before he died was for you to be seen as the hero of the village for holding back in the Kyuubi that was sealed within. But unfortunately the council and the people of the village who had lost love ones during the attack didn't think the same way as the Fourth Hokage. As they saw you as the demon itself and wanted to have you called on sight. It would have happen if it wasn't for my teacher the Third Hokage himself Sarutboi. He saved your life by having a law declared that no one was to speak of what happen at night to the younger generation so you could live some sort of normal life. Which I am afraid didn't work to well at all. As the villagers past on their hatred of you on to their children who hatred you since their parents. Which made it almost impossible for you to make any friends growing up as well was the fact that were a number of assassination attempts on your life . Not to mention the villagers who beat you up every year on your birthday. One would think with that kinda of life you lived you would want revenge of some kind for the way you were treated. But that's not what happen as even know you were treated like a monster you didn't let that stop you from trying to reach your dream of being a ninja and one day Hokage of the village. Unfortunately I am afraid that things were not to last forever. As the day you disappeared was the day I sent you and some of your closest friends you made on a mission to bring back a teammate of your's name Sasuke Uchiha who left the village to a old teammate of mine now turn enemy name Orochimaru to seek the power he needed in order to get revenge on his older Ithachi for killing their entire clan for a reason I don't know. From the report I got from Shikamaru you went after Sasuke all by yourself in order to bring him back as to you he was a friend and almost like a brother in some respects. But unfortunately for one reason or either Sasuke mange to evade capture and you disappeared without a trace except some of your blood from what Kakashi could see when he arrive. We all thought you either died or ran away in fear from what the villagers would do to you if you came back to the village without Sasuke. So when I heard what had happen I immediately sent out a few anbu to try and find you within the Land of Fire if not the entire Elemental Countries . But none of them could find even a small trace of where you could have disappeared to and we had all but given hope of ever finding you. That was until now as now for some strange reason you have return to the village only now you are no longer the same person we remember and I guess that is something we have to get use to you. As your no longer Naruto Uzumaki but Wesley Collins. I know what I just told you may seem unbelievable to you if not impossible as from where you live for the past nine years demons don't exist. But what it is the truth as you deserve to know since you don't have any memories of me or anyone of your friends." said Tsunade looking at Wes sadly

"You would be wrong there Lady Tsunade. As I have seen and heard many strange thins in my life and that includes demons as me and my team had to team up with another group of power rangers to take down a super demon once and it took every ounce of firepower to destroy it in one shot and trust me it wasn't easy at all to do. So something like having a nine tail demon fox sealed within isn't that surprising as it would explain a whole lot like how I ended up with a strange tattoo on my stomach when my dad and Philips found all of a sudden just disappeared. It would also explain how I mange to heal a hell of a lot faster then a normal person until I got my Chrono morpher which made my healing power all but disappeared except for the basic ranger healing powers that every ranger has when they come in connect with the universal morphing grid. Plus it would explain why the police were never able to find anything about my parents or why there was never a missing person report filed about me. But that still doesn't explain where the hell I am right now as I know there no such place that exist on the earth called the Land of Fire or these Elemental Countries you all keep talking about as I have being all over the world and never even heard anyone else mention things lie what you are telling me." said Wes in a confuse voice

"I can answer that question for you Wes. This may sound a little difficult to believe in right now, But from what I showed Sakura and Tsunade from the stuff me and the research team analyze. The day you disappeared without a trace you somehow must have ended up on a entire different earth from the one we are all use to where you ended up growing up to become the man you are now. You see Wes the reason you never heard of the Leaf Village must least the Elemental Countries. Is because of the fact they don't exist in your world. But as to how you got from your world back to us is a total mystery that none of us have figure out what. Unless you know how you ended showing up in the middle of the forest outside the village." said Shizune looking at Wes

"That is kinda of a hard story for me to believe in Shizune. But of course I life is not you exactly call normal I mean did end up going back in time through a time portal once with Eric when he was going after the Q Rex which was long before he join up with me and the other rangers. But it would explain a lot of why I never heard of the Leaf Village and these Elemental Countries as well as the fact the way your village looks like some kinda of Japanese city only with the people looking American and speaking perfect English instead of being Japanese and speaking it to. I should have know that black portal that mutant criminal created with his blaster and sent me through wasn't in anyways normal. Instead of it sending me to another part of the Earth it instead sent me to your world. That's just great I am stuck here for god knows how long while I left Eric fighting that mutant all by himself without anyone to help him." said Wes clutching both of his fist in anger as he thought about Eric

"I hate to sound rude Wes. But can you tell us what exactly is a mutant? As you keep saying it like it's a bad thing or something and could help calm you down a little bit." ask Sakura looking at Wes confuse

"I guess I do you some explanations now don't I as you don't have any idea what I am talking about. I guess I can start with what a mutant is. The simplest way I think I can tell you what a mutant is. Is that it little like a demon only instead of being a supernatural creature like the demons you are probably familiar with. It's a creature that was created by mankind as a result of genetic engineering that went wrong in the worst way possible. You see the place where Mutants come from they are mostly criminals that are a danger to the people of earth. So Time Force was created to contain the mutant threat by capturing these Mutant criminals where they would stand trial for their crimes and if convicted where sentence to be frozen until their sentence was carried out. The weapons you saw me use on those missing ninja Sakura were design for one thing only and that was to defeat mutant criminals and freeze them until they could be sent back to Time Force for containment. They are not to kill anyone unless they were set at full power which they are never at ." replied Wes

"What is Time Force Wes ? As that was written on the burnt badge I examine as well as your Chrono Morpher. Which also brings up another question I have to ask you. When I examine your Chrono Morpher I discovered that the technology in it was way more advance then your blaster that me and the research team examine. By at least a 1.000 years. How is it that you came across such a piece of advance technology when by all rights it should be impossible for you to have it in the first place? " Ask Shizune curious

"I will answer both of your questions Shizune. If all three of you answer my question first. Do any of you believe in the possibility of Time Travel?" repleid Wes looking at Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune

'Time Travel. What does that have to do what we want to know. Are you telling us that the world you live on for the past nine years has the ability to travel through time?" ask Tsunade looking at Wes in disbelief

'Well in a way yes Lady Tsunade. But not in my time as time travel is far from possible. But 1,000 years in the future time travel is possible. You see Time Force was created close to the year 3.000 give or take a couple of years. The main goal of Time Force was to capture and contain any mutant criminals that threaten the earth in the future. But the other goal of Time Force was to maintain the order of the time stream to make sure there wasn't any changes made in the past that would affect the future that would change it from what it was meant to be. For that reason Time Force created time travel as a way for them to send some of their officers back through time in order to prevent certain things from happening that could change the course of time for the worse. Unfortunately for Time Force a mutant criminal by the name of Ransik mange to steal a time device along with a prison full of frozen mutant criminals and travel back in time to the year 2001 with the hopes by conquering the past he would change the future to one where mutants would rule over all humans. Thankfully four young Time Officers learn of Ransik's plan and stoled a time ship along with the Chrono Morphers and follow Ransik to the same time in order to capture him and stop his plans before he could carry them out. As for how I I got a hold of my Chrono Morpher. I guess you could say it was by sure dumb luck. As even know the Time Force Officers had Chrono Morphers of their own. They were unable to use them as the Red Chrono Morpher had to be activated in order to awaken the theirs and needed a person with the same DNA as that was encoded on it in order to active the other four. Which is where I came in as my DNA prove to be close enough of a match to where I could activate it along with the other Four Chrono morphers to fight against Ransik and his forces. I am glad to say that we mange to fight against Ransik's forces very well until he discovered the location of the Quantum Morpher that had being sent though time along with the Q Rex as a early experiment of time travel by Time Force. Lucky or unlucky depending on how I look at things the Quantum Morpher ended up in the hands of Eric who used it to become the leader of the Sliver Guardians at that time as well as gain control of the Q Rex. But of course back then Eric was a very different person then he is now. As back then he was more of a loner that prefer to do things by himself and refuses to even work with me and the other Time Force Rangers. It took the final battle against Ransik to get his head on straight and learn to accept help when he needed it." said Wes " But if you are wondering what the final battle against Ransik was like. I can tell you it was one of the toughest battles I had ever fought in my life. It's was like nothing we threw at him mange to even make a dent on him even my Red Battle Warrior armor wasn't enough to take him down. In the end it was Ransik's daughter Nadia that convince Ransik to see the error of his ways and to turn himself in to Time Force to pay for his crimes. Once Ransik had turn himself in my friends had to return to to the future as they couldn't stay behind as it could change the future more then it already had being change . So I had to good bye to everyone of them including my closest friend and probably the woman I probably would have fallen in love with Jen. It was one of the hardest things I had to do in my entire life. But it would not be the last time I would get a chance to see them. As exactly one year later me and Eric were reunited with them in in order to help the current team of rangers in Turtle Cove take on creatures called Muteorgs. Which were even more difficult to defeat then even Ransik was. But in the end we mange to destroy them by using everything we had and after that I had to say goodbye to my friends one more time and try to move on with my life and all I have left to remember my friends is Jen's Time Force badge to remember her and the others by and it is most important item that I own in the entire world and would go through hell and back to make sure I never lose it. I know what just told you may sound unbelievable but it's the truth and not some made up fairy tale." said Wes looking at Tsunade

"We believe you Wes. As I saw what you were capable of doing by our fight against the snow ninja. But the question still remains is why is it that the seal containing Kyuubi was alter to where you have no contact what so ever with it including it's charka that you used to heal your injuries." said Sakura

"I don't know the answer to that question myself. But if I had to guess I say it must be because of my connection to the morphing grid. Because as soon as I got my Chrono Morpher I lost my healing ability completely. That would be the reason I could see for it and before any of you ask me what the universal morphing grid is. It is the power source that gives every power ranger that ever lived their morphing powers. From what I know of it. It's being around for at least 10,000 years from what the first two rangers that serve under Zordon told me of it." replied Wes

"Well if what you are saying it's true. Then it would explain why the seal was alter and why Shizune could find out who or what did it. But I am afraid right now that's not the least of our worries. As right now from what we can tell your are permanently stuck here with us and there's no way that we can send you back. As we don't know any jutsu or have any technology that can send you back home. So for right now you are stuck back here in the village with us for probably the rest of your life Wes. " said Tsunade

"That's just great your telling me that there's no way for you guys to send me back to where I belong. I know from you just told me that I use to live in your village and was one of your ninja. But that doesn't matter to me as I have no memory of you three and what my life was like before I was adopted by my dad and became the person I am today. What am I suppose to do now as I don't even know the first thing there is about your world and what kinda of danger there exist." said Wes in a worried

"I know you are upset Wes. But the fact is your stuck here with us for good. So you will have to deal with it. As for what to do with you I already figured that part out for you . Since your just told just what the three of us you did back in your world and the skills you process. I figured you have more then what it's takes to become a Shinbo of the Hidden Leaf Village. Especially considering the fact your not technically can be classified as a missing ninja since you don't have any memory of being Naruto Uzumaki. So you can start on a clean slate and live the life your father and mother wanted you to live and protect the village from any danger. It's not that different then what you did as leader of the Sliver Guardians that you told us about. The only difference is that not only will you be defending the village from any harm but you be going on any missions that will be assigned to you and the team you be place on. The only thing is that you will have to taught everything that you forgot before you lost your memory. Which includes learning how to mold chakra and being taught to use any jutsu. Which is the reason why Sakura here will be your teacher especially considering the fact you two use to be teammates." said Tsuande

"What do you mean I have to be his teacher Lady Tsunade? Why is it that I have to teach him everything like chakra and how to use jutsu? I mean there has to be someone more qualified to be Wes's teacher like Iruka or Kakashi Sensei and what about the council finding out about the so called demon brat as they put it being alive." ask Sakura looking at Tsunade in disbelief

"Because of the fact you use to be and still are his teammate Sakura and the fact that out of everyone in the village you are the one with perfect chakra control . So it's got to be you and as for the council finding out who Wes here is or more specifically use to be. They will not be told as what as being discuss will not leave this room as to give Wes a clean slate at being judge as to what he holds inside of him. The council will only be told that Wesley Collins is a complete stranger who showed up out of nowhere to save the life of a leaf shinbo and is from a unknowed clan from a far away land which he is the last member of. That alone will make them look the other way as probably by now they learn what Wes is capable of and what kinda of power he process. Besides you can consider it your new mission for now until I feel you are ready to be on active duty considering the fact you barely survive that fight with the snow ninja. Do I make myself clear Sakura Haruno?" replied Tsunade glaring at Sakura with angry eyes

"Yes Lady Tsunade I understand and you have my promise I will train Wes to the best of my ability." replied Sakura with a gulp

"That's good to hear Sakura. As for you Wes do you have a problem with Sakura training you to become a Shinbo or about my decision to make you one? Because you do then I could try to find you a another type of job if you don't feel if you are up to becoming a shinbo of the village." said Tsunade looking at Wes

"I don't have a problem Lady Tsunade. Besides I think it would be a good use of my skills considering the fact that I would be doing the same kinda of job I did as the leader of the Silver Guardians. Besides I have the feeling me and Sakura will get along fine as I am a very fast leaner and it would be a honor to have her as my teacher." said Wes looking at Tsunade

"That's good to hear. Especially considering the fact that you and her will be living together under the same roof. And before you even try to argue with me Sakura. The reason I am having Wes moved in with you is because of the fact that you have a spare bedroom in your apartment and your Wes's old teammate. Besides I am not going to send Wes back to that hellhole of a apartment to live in before he disappeared. Besides I think it will do Wes some good to get to know more then about his life as Naruto from you and who knows Wes might get a few memories back by being with you. Now if you two can excuse me. Me and Shizune have to head back to the tower and tell the council what I plan on doing with Wes." said Tsunade looking at Sakura

With that Tsunade and Shizune left the hospital room leaving Sakura and Wes alone. As soon as Tsunade and Shizune were both gone Wes look at Sakura.

"I hate to be rude and all Sakura. But is Lady Tsunade always act like she is a bad mood or something?" ask Wes looking at Sakura confuse

"In a way she is like that most of the time. But believe it or not that was Lady Tsunade in one of good moods and believe me you don't want to see her in a very bad mood. Because when she is very angry with someone she has the habit of using her super strength she is famous for then and send that person right through a couple of walls. And believe me you don't want to be the one that she throws." replied Sakura

"I will take your word for it Sakura. As my friend Katie has superhuman strength and ended up using it on me a couple of times by accident when she gave me one of her bear hugs. And believe me if Lady Tsunade is as strong as Katie then I will try not to get her angry." said Wes in a nervous voice

"That's good to hear. But right now we better get going and go shopping for some new cloths for you as I don't know about you but you definitely needed to wear something other then the cloths that you have on now. As you need to blend in with the people of the village as the thing we need the villagers to ask is where you exactly come from. " said Sakura looking at Wes

"That sounds good to Sakura. Besides I definitely need a change of cloths since the only thing I have on me to wear is my Sliver Guardians uniform. I don't really what kinda of cloths I got just so long as they have something in red for me to wear." said Wes looking at Sakura

"Good then let's get the hell out of this place as we need the fresh air and maybe you can tell me some more your friends as the way you talk about them you . They seem to be like family." said Sakura looking at Wes

"That they are Sakura. " replied Wes looking at Sakura

With that Sakura and Wes walk out of the room together as Wes was thinking that his life had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the reaction of Wes finding out the truth of who he use to be and the fact he will be a train to become a leaf ninja all over again. For you guys wandering about the pairing of the story for Wes. It's will be a Wes/Jen/Sakura/ and Fu pairing . As for Eric he will be showing up in the next chapter to help out Sakura and Wes with the mission they will getting next chapter along with the Q Rex. As for the other Time Force Rangers. They will make their appearance in the story in a later chapter. As always please review and leave comments. Thanks and stay tune for the chapter of Time Strike


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
